Newton Pud
Biography Status: Alive Newton Pud is the antagonist of LittleBigPlanet 3, the fifth main antagonist of the LBP Franchise, and one of the major recurring characters of Crossover Plots. He is an affable, if a bit clumsy inventor, and a failed Creator Curator, the highest rank of his species. His age is unknown, though due to LBP lore, most likely is around the age of Edison's Lightbulb. LBP Canon Newton served as a villain in LBP3, tricking Sackboy into thinking his mother, Nana Pud, was planning on releasing three sealed titans from their jar. Sackboy, trusting Newton, breaks into the Stitchem Manor, defeats her and her guardian. He proceeds to reveal that this was a trick, much to the dismay of the hero. Newton then proceeds to release the titans, thinking that it would help improve his home planet of Bunkum. He unwittingly gets possessed by them, turning hostile towards the Creator Curator, and launching the player off the roof. Newton moves on from the Manor, and attempts to take over the world, taunting Sackboy all the while. The entire rest of the game is spent trying to stop Newton's rampage and defeat the titans by reawakening heroes who defeated them in the past. Slowly but surely, all the titans are released, the end revealing that Newton mentally was under control of an alter-ego of his, who saw everything as negative, and kept on berating Newton to the point he was trapped in his own mind. He broke free from his captor, only to nearly get digested alive by the final Titan, only saved by the four heroes' power combined. Newton's airship gets blown up in the final battle, and he nearly gets killed along with the heroes. Luckily his father, Captain Pud, catches them, scolds Newton, and forces him to send Sackboy and his new three friends home. Crossover Plots After the plot of the game, Newton was to be punished for his crimes against his homeward, as earnest as they originally were. Queen Pinky Buflooms, ruler of the Bunkum Lagoon and protector of the planet's core ("The Creative Heart") deemed him unworthy of staying. He was then exiled from Planet Bunkum, left to wander space for however long it was. Eventually, he arrived on the island of Cul De Carbon, where he reverted to his more evil, and criminal form. Out of rage by being exiled, he proceeded to commit crimes that were, in his eyes, "Grand Acts of Villainy." These acts were naught more than silly little diversions, such as "stealing" a diamond, when no one owned it but himself, or taking candy from a baby. However, Newton slowly learned how to make friends over time. Newton found friends in beings from the Kingdom Hearts, Kirby, and Mario universes. He fought against the villainous jester Dimentio, even outsmarting him to the point of almost getting him to surrender. However, these moments were few and fleeting, as he desperately wanted to be a true villain, his Evil Newton persona tampering with his mind to believe that Villainy was the only thing he was good at. Upon one evening, Newton fled to a dilapilitated mansion, where he met on coincidence, a jester-like princess being who called herself Novida. The two chatted, realizing their similarities, and the two agreed to joining forces. They would proceed to preform his actual first crime: blackmailing someone with a poisonous potion. The two truly had forged a bond between themselves. Off the heels of this, Newton felt he finally had reached what he wanted in life: feeling powerful. With Novida, the two would continue doing actual acts of villainy. However, this didn't satisfy Newton. He wanted more. He needed more to impress his partner. Upon a chance interaction with Lord Giygas, then known as Giegue, he was offered a chance to do bigger scale acts, as long as he obeyed the Giygan Army's regulations. Newton became much more violent and bully like individual, pushing away friends such as Magolor and Ventus, the two few people left that could support him. Novida showed concern, seeing him raid Victor Von Doom's base made her see him more as missing the point of being a villain. His failures got bigger and bigger, as he disappointed, and bothered everyone else around him. One night, Newton made an epiphany of how he's led himself astray with his sudden megalomania. He searched throughout the entire island for Novida to apologize and make up. Eventually, he made his way to the Dark World, finding her there. He attempted approach, but upon the arrival of a new figure, he hid. A Shadowy Duplicate of King Dedede arrived, discussing serious matters with her. Newton watched on, not knowing the topic of their talks. Eventually, the two left, Newton believing that she left him for Shadow Dedede. He was utterly crushed by the loss of his partner. Cul De Carbon's population slowly dried up, as Newton was left behind. Eventually, out of loneliness, Newton transported himself to an alternate island, called Haven, hoping to make a fresh start. From that point onwards, Newton tried to rebuild his life from the ground up. Not involving himself with other conflicts, he took to simple things, such as gardening, shopping, and invention making. His ego was almost completely gone, with him being far more quiet, calm, and more polite. He rebuilt friendships between characters such as Magolor and Richard Westwood, and even made new friends, such as Regu, Ada the White Mage and her adopted daughter Mabel. Newton communicated quite frequently with a being by the nickname, SCP-990, a dream entity that served as his sort of therapist. However, this peace didn't truly last for very long. Newton slowly regressed back into his old personality, snapping and snarking at his friends, albeit unintentionally. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what. His friends began distancing themselves from him, as he struggled to think what he did wrong. To him, everything appeared to go swimmingly. At that same time, Newton encountered The Snatcher, who offered him increased intelligence under the conditions he would become his new servant. He agreed to these terms, going on to use his increased intellect to figure out a way to separate his bad side, from his good side. He did achieve this goal, creating the being called Evil Newton, the last remnants of the Titans' grasp over him and the assortment of Newton's toxic side. Newton left this duplicate unchecked, however, as he would proceed to break out. Under the guise of the original Newton, he wreaked havoc, destroying friendships between Newton's actual friends, leaving him with a bigger problem than ever before. Newton was placed back at square one, once more. The next few months were spent as Snatcher's servant, being the last person he still had good terms on. This leads into the modern day form of Newton. After finally building a truly worthy network of friends and allies, Newton's truly started to build himself into making his image into that of a hero's. He's quite affable, and kind when need be. If he truly wants, he can actually be rather aggressive and vile, but he much prefers not, just because of that being a bit rash. He is always ready to fight for his friends if needed, even if he's not that great at combat. Newton always wishes to be polite and courteous, and is quick to apologize for his errors. However, if you try and use him like a tool, beware. That's the only other trigger besides his friends that will turn on his more ... competent side. Areas * Cul De Carbon * Haven * Roundabout Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Democratic Hellfire - [ Somewhat-Minor Role ] * Death By Apathy ( Snatcher ) - [ Major Role ] * Vitium in Opere ( Evil Newton ) - [ Semi-Major Role ] * Terminal Hearts ( Hyness ) - [ Minor Role ] See Area Involvement Below: New Haven Democratic Hellfire: * First appearance in Crossover Plots proper. Allied with Inner Resistance, provided Creator Curator army for battle. Strengthened own relations between Toriel, Haven!Asriel, and Kirby. * Revived Toriel two to three times when mortally wounded. Fought off Superman with Kryptonite spear. Death By Apathy: * First major role. Only person who seemed to be on the side of Snatcher even barring his debt to him, served as only friend, and voice of reason. Truly wanted both sides to be happy and unharmed. * Repeatedly bargained between townsfolk and Snatcher's servants to end conflict. Wanted Toriel back, but not at the cost of another life. First person to find out about Snatcher's history * Unwitting catalyst for the finale of arc, wished to send message from Queen Vanessa, instead caused Snatcher to fly into a rage. * Helped build Snatcher's memorial with Toriel, wished that they could have been friends. Vitium in Opere: * Second major role, catalyst for plot. * Created the Newtonic Island Neutralizing Inspector ( N.I.N.A.), a robot hive mind meant to protect the town for the heroes, and his technical daughter. Project failed, N.I.N.A. incapable of replacing other citizens in times of need or fighting villains and threats. Received scorn, relegated her to Police Station paperwork. * Tried to quell the conflict between Toriel and Kirby Vs. the heroics of Haven. Failed, berated, and left alone to ponder what he did wrong. Conflict and drama ensues, serving as the final straw for him. Proceeds to fall into a mental breakdown, locking himself away in his laboratory in a depressed stupor. Allows Evil Newton to usurp his position in the island. * Consoled solely by Ada, left in his lab to build amateur train sets, write terrible literature, and cry to himself. Found by heroes after the climactic invasion, almost unrecognizable from his friendly and chipper self. Believed that he was a failure and should be left to rot, like the other tools people used. Snapped out of state by Toby and Scarlet Witch, making him realize he truly is loved and cherished. Roundabout Terminal Hearts: * Used the Newtonic Armor to fight off Hyness at first conflict in Roundabout. Withstood the majority of his assaults, unable to defeat Hyness, however. Created a small team to recreate the Star Rod after it was drained, built the Giygan Battery, essential to powering it. Without the battery, Void Termina would have won. * Fought at ground level at Hyness' invasion, trying to clear the streets and protect citizens. Received a slight dose of PTSD when forced to fight off against his closest friends. Furious when they lost, and determined to still save the universe. * Built unused technology to fight Void Termina. Arrived with heroes to fight Void Termina's core in Newtonic Armor. Oddly aggressive towards allies. Relieved when battle ended, damaged Hyness a wee bit. Relationships Strong Bonds Snatcher As one of his first victims, Newton and Snatcher are very close. Despite them often being found at odds with one another, they are actually quite close. Newton often plays the role of Snatcher's conscience, albeit often ignored when he does so. As two ex-villains who've been rejected by society for the most part, they relate on a personal level. Rarely, if ever does Newton get legitimately furious with Snatcher, only getting very irritated at worst. The two do clash over differing ideologies, being that Newton is far more pacifistic than Snatcher, and far more patient. He only has fought Snatcher once, and only for the town's safety, when no other solution was present. Toriel Dreemurr Toriel was a pivotal character in Newton's own redemption, as she helped make him realize a different path in life; pacifism. Before and During Democratic Hellfire, Newton was slowly taught that fighting with brute force isn't truly the answer to all solutions. He then went on to play a medic role during the arc, on two occasions reviving Toriel from death. The two are good friends, though not as strong as the bond between him and Snatcher. They share ideals on a greater level than Snatcher does, but he's a bit more removed from her. Newton was willing to risk punishment from Snatcher to bring her back from death. Skarr Newton and Skarr are sort of odd reflections of each other, in a sense. They both work for Snatcher, in a way, and they're good friends. However, Skarr is more villainous out of the two, willing to take Newton if it means that he can get ahead from it, has a shorter temper and has been known to commit more crimes than Newton has. Newton is more heroic and smarter, though more patient. Newton's still happy to call him his friend, but is quick to point out whenever he's been screwed over by Skarr. Roy The two have a very awkward relationship with one another. On multiple occasions they have done displays of affection, but none of those were intentional. Newton does get annoyed by Roy's behavior, especially with, what is in his opinion, his terrible music. He does appreciate his work ethic and optimistic attitude, though! Toby Newton is very close to Toby, as the two are some of the heroic sides' strongest brains. They've been able to create machines and devices thought to be impossible due to newtonian laws of physics. On top of that, Toby is the most unconditional out of all of his friends. On many occasions, Newton does check up on him, and make sure he's doing well, but Toby does frequently return the favor. At some of Newton's lowest points, Toby has given him the motivation to go forth and fight against the odds. Without him, most likely, Newton would still be an unconfident nervous wreck. Good Friends/Acquaintances * Wanda Maximoff: Helped rehabilitate Newton during Vitium In Opere, though they rarely have interacted from that point onwards. Extremely grateful. * Kirby: Sort of an occasional uncle-like figure to Kirby, and helps him out when needed. * Batman: Role Model of his, and truly appreciates his work ethic. * Buttercup: Although she may terrify him a lot, he does have a strong sense of respect for her and what she does, especially so young. Does talk to her on occasion. * Prophet: Very afraid of him, and doesn't appreciate the treatment he gives to Newton, though he still recognizes him as a hero. * Twilight: Off and on friends, and very friendly. He was willing to protect her from Hyness solely with his armoring. * Raiden: Has met with the figure many times in the past, and does treat him with proper manners, though he is absolutely baffled by some of his actions. * Goldfish: Newton once served as a semi-fatherly figure to her, though since then, they have drifted apart. They still are on good terms, however. Rivals and Enemies Giygas As the being who originally came to him to improve his villainy, Newton originally was neutral to the galactic overlord. However, as he worked more and more, he saw the error of his ways. He was nothing but a tool to Giygas, another pawn to be played with. Once he slowly started to rebel against him and his legion of aliens, robots, and enemies, Giygas saw to it that his own life would crumble before his eyes. Everything he had as a villain, stripped of him, leaving him a nobody with no friends. Newton has a very strong hatred of what Giygas originally planned, though he keeps what he knows under wraps. He wishes that his former employer finally see the error of his planning, but ... will he? N.I.N.A. N.I.N.A. was his first robotic companion he had built. She was originally made to serve as a security system for the entirety of Haven. This would be done by deploying both robotic officers, and sending out robot duplicates of citizens. Both of these tactics were met with heavy criticism from citizens, with people such as Toriel outright destroying the robots. As damage control, Newton put away the robotic hive-mind in a broom closet, only to do paperwork. After Galeem's attack on Haven, she went mysteriously missing. In late May, she had resurfaced under the name Anna Intress, sporting a new form for her body. She would host a game show, a deadly one at that, as a front to get to Roundabout. In late June, she revealed her true identity to Newton, Snatcher, and Toriel, plotting revenge on them all. Through her own mind-games, she was successful in splitting apart Snatcher and Toriel for the time being. Newton is bent on fixing this, and righting the wrong his ( technical ) robo-daughter has done. Evil Newton A darker reflection of what Newton perceived of himself to be his toxic side, Newton had created this being to rid himself of his worst traits. It was a combination of what remained of the three Titans from the events of LittleBigPlanet, and his toxic personality. While Newton did contain this being at his laboratory, soon after his creation, Evil Newton did assault, abuse, and offend many of his friends, forcing the true Newton to rebuild his old relationships. For many months, Evil Newton disappeared, only occasionally causing trouble for Newton's life. He almost tricked Snatcher into killing Newton, which would've spelt disastrous for the entire town. He returned in Vitium In Opere, as the main villain. Evil Newton profited off of his true counterpart's meltdown, and terrorized the town. On top of that, he frequently visited Newton to make his state even worse, sending him into a deeper and deeper depression. Newton, once he snapped out of it, was disgusted by Evil Newton's actions, and plotted to have his vengeance. However, since then, the two haven't interacted that much. Trivia * Newton, in earlier versions of the LBP3 game, was supposed to be evil all along. * Newton actually flunked Popit Academy, the education for usage of a Popit and other tools. * His last name is a pun on pudding, as his mother's name (Nana Pud) is a pun on Banana Pudding. * In LBP3, he's voiced by Hugh Laurie, a comedian, and an associate of the series' famous narrator. * Newton has an odd verbal tic, calling people Chum, Mate, or Pal. * Because he goes off the logic of his home series, LittleBigPlanet, he has come back from death multiple times. * An Alternate version of Newton was considered for the election storyline, based on the beta and pre-alpha designs of him. The idea was scrapped in favor of using Porky Minch. * Newton has claimed he has died at least 50 times, though no one is sure if this is correct. * He has been known to break the fourth wall on occasion, though not many people understand what he means when he does so. This is in-line with his canon counterpart doing the exact same. * Newton is somewhat cowardly, but he can be taken seriously as a threat when he wants to be. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Snatchees